El lamento de un alma solitaria
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: La musica llenaba ese vacío que tenía en su alma, no solo a él, también a ella. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kikyo Taisho.


Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Andy, o mejor conocida como **Kikyo ****Taisho**, amiga del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, se que voy retrasada pero lo hoce con mucho cariño para ti. La idea de este fic la aportó Fer, la señorita de Uchiha. Este es mi primer **GaaHina** y espero que las fans de la pareja no quieran licharme. Espero no haberlo hecho muy OoC, si es así pido disculpas por ello, ahora los dejo leer.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía aunque la idea original provino de Nana Uchiha S.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El <strong>__**lamento **__**de **__**un **__**alma **__**solitaria.**_

_**Capitulo único. **_

La música compone un lenguaje universal que llega hasta los mas recónditos lugares del universo, lo que a muchos puede ser solo un ruido, algo sin sentido, para otros es lo mas hermoso que sus sentidos hayan podido captar.

Es que no todo el mundo tiene los mismos gustos, en el mundo actual las personas se desviven por ruidos y escándalos sin sentido a lo que llaman arte musical pero para él la verdadera música, esa que atrapa tus sentidos, la magia de la misma estaba contenida en esas geniales piezas clásicas de Mozart, Bethoven, Schubert entre otros, verdaderos genios de la música, esa que llega hasta el alma y que al pasar de las generaciones ha ido desapareciendo del vocabulario y la cultura de los jóvenes.

Pero no para este joven pelirrojo, para él era grandioso sentarse frente a un piano y tocar las mas hermosas melodías, para él era todo un placer, su solitaria alma se sentía acogida, en paz, cuando tocaba se olvidaba de la soledad que carcomía su ser.

Hacía mucho tiempo, en esos años de adolescencia se alejó de su familia, en un ataque de rebeldía dejo todo atrás y aunque hoy se arrepentía de sus acciones su orgullo le impedía acercarse a ellos nuevamente.

Por eso vivía no una vida mediocre pero si bastante limitada comparada a los lujos a los que estuvo acostumbrado antes. En su vida actual debía medir cada centavo para poder sustentarse, por eso un piano para él era un lujo que no se podía dar.

Al saber que en la biblioteca había un piano y que podía tocar libremente todas las tardes se le hizo costumbre hacerlo, lo que no sabía es que una hermosa joven de mirada perlada y largo cabello azulado asistía todos los días a la misma hora no solo para leer sino para deleitarse con tan hermosa melodía, había descubierto que disfrutaba mas sus preciadas lecturas cuando la música le llegaba hasta el corazón e inundaba todos sus sentidos.

No sabía quien tocaba pero se imaginaba a un gentil anciano de cabello blanco, un poco de barba y los ojos desbordantes de gentileza, rebosantes de alegría, jamas se hubiese imaginado que ese chico pelirrojo de mirada fría y misteriosas fuese quien tocara tan armoniosamente.

En un principio cuando sus ojos chocaron ella estuvo a punto de correr, pero se quedó ahí parada, estática, viendo de manera hipnótica esos profundos ojos aguamarina.

Su boca se resecó y el corazón latía desbocado de manera tal que creía que desde su posición él era capaz de escucharlos pero nada mas alejado de la realidad, el joven veía en esa linda chica algo mas que su perfecto físico de muñeca delicada, sus ojos, ese par de perlas transparentes, casi podía ver su alma, bien dicen que estos son los espejos del alma y ella lo mantenía tan lustrado que se reflejaba todo en ellos.

Gentileza y soledad, amor, solidaridad y testarudez veía en ellos, no quería hablar, decir nada por temor a romper ese momento mágico pero todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, una persona ingresó a la biblioteca y su ruido rompió esa estela mágica entre la ojiperla y el pelirrojo.

Viéndose fuera de la vista de ese chico corrió, salió con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad hacia afuera, necesitaba aire, respirar como no lo había hecho unos cuantos segundos. Esa mirada verde la hipnotizó y no sabía porque pero hizo saltar a su corazón, no sabía si era miedo o algo mas pero no estaba preparada para descubrirlo, no ahora.

Llegó a cu casa con la sensación de haber dejado algo atrás. Hacía tiempo que se sentía sola, con la sensación de haber perdido parte de su alma, buscaba, por mas que lo hacía no encontraba el motivo de ese sentimiento. Lo atribuía a su mala suerte en el amor pero una persona testaruda como ella a pesar de ser tan joven había decidido cerrar su corazón, dejar de lado ese sentimiento porque, después de todo muchas personas viven de esa forma y son felices ¿No?

Por dos días se abstuvo de ir a la biblioteca pero sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de ir, quería, necesitaba ver al dueño de esa mirada aguamarina, esa que tanto la había cautivado a pesar de tratar de negarlo rotundamente pero sus pies la traicionaron y perdida en sus cavilaciones no se percató de su llegada a ese lugar.

Toda ella vibró ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo de nuevo, era como si la hubiese estado esperando. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la cabeza, quiso salir de su presencia pero su cuerpo no respondía, se rehusaba a seguir sus ordenes por eso optó por quedarse como estatua a la espera de lo que fuese.

Él se acercó como depredador a su presa, lento pero seguro emanando gracia a su paso, la sensación de ser devorada por ese poderoso depredador se presentó ante ella de manera atrayente y hasta exquisita.

—Hola—saludó de forma casual, quería escuchar por primera vez la voz de esa chica, esa que había sido dueña de sus noches los últimos días, solo cerrar los ojos y veía ese par de lunas mirándolo, traspasando su solitaria y fría alma y llenándola de calidez. Pensar en esa desconocida de ojos blancos llenaba su vida, por fin encontraba eso que tanto había buscado, eso que con tanto anhelo buscaba y sin embargo no hallaba ¿era normal sentirse así? Estaba seguro que no pero ¿quien se pone a pensar de quien es ese tesoro cuando lo encuentra? Nadie lo hace, solo lo tomas y ya, él quería esa calidez que emanaba su ser, quería mas, necesitaba de ella aunque ella no lo pudiera.

—Ho- Hola—saludó tímidamente la chica mientras estiraba la mano en su dirección. Suave y tersa a la vez que temblorosa. Ambos lo sentían, esa poderosa conexión, esa corriente que corría exquisitamente por todo su cuerpo y los dejaba exhortos el uno en el otro ¿acaso existía eso de las almas gemelas?

—Soy Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara— se presentaba el joven de cabellera roja, ella sonreía levemente y lo miraba con timidez, temía que se alejase, que esto solo fuera un sueño y desapareciera conforme a su despertar.

—Hyuuga H-Hinata—le encantaba su voz, era como una cálida manta que lo cobijaba en esas noches de frío. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le regaló una casi inexistente sonrisa a ella quien decidió que era hermosa a pesar e ser tan leve.

Una burbuja se formó a su alrededor, ninguno decía nada, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro y menos hacían ademán de querer separar sus manos. Solo eran ellos, no importaba nada mas. Estaban en el espacio, donde solo escuchaban a sus corazones retumbar, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica deliciosa pasearse por su cuerpo,donde cada uno podía oler el aroma del otro ¿Acaso había algo mas perfecto? ¿Lo había? ¿A quien le preguntaban si era así? Solo sabían que el lamento de sus solitarias almas había llegado a su fin.

* * *

><p>¿Review? No tomates, solo chocolates por favor y no sean malos conmigo, es la primerísima primera vez que escribo de Gaara.<p>

Andy, dime que te ha gustado, de lo contrario me podré a llorar, no, mentira, solo espero que lo hayas disfrutado y puedas perdonarme por haber tardado tanto.


End file.
